This invention relates to an improved building material, and methods and compositions for producing the material.
Various attempts have been made in the past for producing cementitious building material having a strength similar to that of portland cement, and usually including portland cement as a basic ingredient, but with additives of different types included in the composition to give the resulting product a particular structural characteristic or characteristics different than ordinary cement. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,863,990 issued June 21, 1932, to William E. Nelson, discloses a composition in which a particular specified type of synthetic organic substance is added to a mixture including portland cement or gypsum in an attempt to render the ultimate product porous. Other materials which may be included in the composition are other types of cement, talc, ground silica, clay, ground limestone, lime, aluminum sulfate, calcium carbonate, and metallic powdered aluminum. U.S. Pat. No. 2,827,385 issued Mar. 18, 1958 to Frank H. Lyons shows a quick setting cement including calcium acrylate and portland cement, and which may also include sodium thiosulfate, ammonium persulfate, silex, calcium carbonate, barium carbonate, asbestine, gypsum, raw sienna, or ground slag. The major purpose of the composition of that patent was to provide a quick setting cement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,918 issued Apr. 26, 1977 to Milton Herman Wills, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,237 issued Aug. 30, 1977 to R. W. Gaines et. al. dislcose compositions including portland cement and gypsum, with the composition of the latter patent including a high alumina cement in combination with the portland cement and gypsum. U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,141 issued Feb. 4, 1975 to Uchikawa et. al. discloses a composition whose setting time is regulated by various additives, and which composition may include sodium silicate as one of several possible ingredients.